


I think I wanna marry you.

by watfordslarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Love, M/M, Marriage, Midnight, Rings, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 02:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6034417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watfordslarry/pseuds/watfordslarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're taking my last name, Styles!" he shouts.</p><p>Or where Louis and Harry decide to do something really big at one in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I think I wanna marry you.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally finished this one shot!! I absolutely couldn't wait to share this with you all!! Harry is 20 and Louis is 22.

Both boys are lying in bed that night, wide awake with nothing to do. Louis had slept for at least three hours, and Harry two and a half, using the one half hour to cuddle into Louis' side and trace patterns over his arm. His pinky occasionally outlining his tattoo's. Except now it's one twenty-six in the morning, and neither can sleep. Louis' been looking straight, his eyes fixed on the window and the stars that shone. The lights that were shining from somewhere, but they were still too far away to tell. It could even be a concert or show.  
  
Harry's looking at Louis, pressing soft small kisses to his shoulder. He sighs, digging his head into the crook of his neck, kissing along his neck to his jaw and then under his ear. "Lou," he murmurs.   
  
Louis hums in acknowledgement, turning his head towards Harry. He turns onto his side, scooting down so they were eye to eye, their noses centimeters away. "Can't sleep," he whispers, "don't know why. What's got you up, princess?" he asks, his hand resting on Harry's head, fingers massaging his scalp and twisting his curls.   
  
Harry doesn't say anything for a minute, but then sits up the tiniest bit, "Do you wanna go get married?" he asks, a smile on his face.   
  
Louis sits up, eyebrows furrowed with a curious smile on his face, "What?"   
  
Harry wears a grin, "Let's go get married," he chuckles, "don't care what anyone else thinks. I love you and I'm always going to love you and I can't deal with living without you so why not!" he says, "we got back together only a couple months ago, yeah, but I fell in love with you five years ago, Lou. That feeling isn't ever going away."   
  
Louis' mouth fishes open and closed, "O-Okay!" he laughs, "yeah, let's do it, okay! Jesus Christ, gonna marry you," he sits on Harry's hips, grasping the collar of his tshirt. He kisses him hard before getting up. "Well, c'mon then!" he laughs loudly, putting on joggers before stumbling out of the room. "You're taking my last name, Styles!" he shouts.   
  
And that's when Harry lets out an excited 'woo', jumping up from the bed as well. He pulls on his own sweats and Louis' jumper, even though the arms are shorter on him and it's a bit smaller. He loves Louis' clothes.   
  
Louis' wearing his cute moccasins, waiting outside in the living room by the door. Harry grins, a giddy feeling all in his veins. He runs up to Louis, lifting him up and kissing him. Louis laughs into it, but kisses him back. "C'mon lover-boy," he beams at him. His fingers gripping Harry's collar, "gonna get me a nice ring?" he teases, kissing up the younger boys neck as he walks backwards.   
  
"The best one they've got," Harry catches Louis' lip, sucking it in between his lips. He kisses his boyfriend passionately, but breaks it off with a smile and throws the boy over his shoulder.   
  
They walk out of Louis' apartment, into the cold air. Harry loves his place, since you don't have to go through a whole elevator and lobby to get to his car. Louis' place is the kind of complex where it's not one big building, but instead a small gated community. It was so homey and nice . The townhouse like apartments were all different and everyone was kind and real. Not caring that Harry was a celebrity. Also not knowing if they were doing “something” in the apartment since fortunately the walls are very thick between apartments.   
  
Harry sets Louis down, opening the door for him. He runs around the other side, sliding into the driver's seat. Within a minute they're off, Louis chatting off and Harry grinning and commenting along with him.   
  
Harry pulls up and parks at a jewelers. The only one he knows that's open twenty-four-seven. Before he can get out, though, Louis pulls him in for a passionate kiss. Harry sighs into it, his hand holding Louis' raised hip. "I love you," Louis sighs as they pull away.   
  
Harry looks into Louis' eyes, his thumb caressing his cheek, "I love you, baby," he mumbles, kissing him one last time. Louis giggles, pulling away and blowing a raspberry onto Harry's neck. Harry laughs, chasing after Louis who had already jumped out of the car. He catches up to him inside the store, lifting him up and spinning him around.   
  
Louis squeals, hitting at his hands around his waist. Harry sets him down, ignoring the tired look on the man's face behind the counter. Harry hooks his arm around Louis' waist, grinning when a woman comes out.   
  
"Hi, can I help you gentlemen?" she asks.   
  
Louis looks to Harry giddily, "We're looking for a ring," he tells her, "like an engagement or wedding ring," he says.   
  
The woman smiles at them, adoring their obvious love for one another. She gestures them over, and opens the large case of rings. "It goes from most expensive to least. You boys take a look and call me over when you've found something. My name is Carrie," she nods, patting the counter before walking away.   
  
Harry leans against Louis who leans against the glass, eyeing all of the rings. "They're beautiful," he says.   
  
And despite the large selection of rings Harry is looking at, he can’t help but notice Louis staring at one in particular. He smirks, gesturing the woman over. “Can you open this one, please?” he asks.

She nods, a tired smile on her face as she opens the other case. Sure, it's the case of women's rings, all the bands with the jewels, but if that's what Louis wants them that's surely what he's going to get. "You like this one?" Harry whispers in his ear, reaching down and running his thumb along the ring.

"I-It's a women's ring, though. I-I don't need-"

"No, no. Do you like this one, baby?" he asks again.

Louis sighs, pursing his lips, "I love it. It's absolutely beautiful," he sighs, leaning his head on Harry's.

And he doesn't know if it's allowed or not, but Harry picks the ring up from the display. Louis' eyes practically glimmer just looking at it, the softest most meaningful smile on his face. "It's gorgeous," he breathes. And yeah, it's not the most expensive ring in the store, or the most valuable or glamorous. Not the one with the biggest diamond, but Louis can't even look at any of the others with his heart set on that one ring.

"Save this one for a wedding and get an engagement one?" Harry asks, smirking since they're going right to city hall after to get married anyway.

But Louis shakes his head, "No, I don't want you getting me two rings. Just want one, that's it. All I need," he says, beaming.

Harry examines the ring. Louis' hands and fingers are small enough, and the ring seems small enough as well. "Go wait in the car," he grins at Louis, and once the boy scurries off he looks at the woman, "I'll pay three hundred extra if I can buy it right here and now," he tells her.

Her eyes widen, and she’s not really suppose to, but they have a couple of extra’s in the back. So, the two spend fifteen minutes paying for the ring before Harry thanks her and runs out of the store, little box in pocket.

"C'mere you," Louis murmurs when he gets in, leaning over the console and kissing Harry, who smiles into it. "Love you," he says.

"God, I love you so much," Harry shakes his head at Louis, a fond look on his face. The older man giggles, and pushes Harry to drive off, which he does. And within only a couple minutes they arrive at a local cafe, small and quaint yet so so popular.

The two teenage like boys run out of the car, into the cafe. There's surprisingly various people there for it being almost two in the morning. Harry just grins at Louis, holding both of his hands.

"Louis, I hope you know that this isn't some stupid adventure. This is so real and my feelings for you and for this are so strong with love and, and passion, and _god,_ I love you," he sighs, and gets down onto one knee.

Louis is beaming at him, tears forming in his eyes even though he knew exactly that this was coming. "Just say it," he whispers.

Harry chuckles, pulling the box out and opening it as he talks, "Will you marry me?" he asks, "like, _right_ now?" he laughs.

Louis laughs as well, "Hell yes, yes yes yes," he says, pulling Harry to his feet and kissing him hard. His hands on the back of his neck, fingers curling into his hair.

Harry kisses him with love and passion, smiling gently into it and pressing various kisses to his lips. He pulls the ring out and grabs Louis' finger, sliding it on with surprisingly shaking hands. _Perfect fit_ , he thinks, hoisting Louis up and spinning him around. The few people around them have started clapping by now, someone doing that whistle with their fingers in their mouth.

"We're getting married!" Harry shouts, Louis laughing hysterically. The tall boy lets the shorter drape over his shoulder, both of them laughing as Harry walks out of the cafe. Harry puts Louis down halfway to their car, and both run to it, getting in and driving off as fast as possible. They got to city hall fairly quickly, and it only took a half hour to have someone doing the whole 'I do' business.

Harry cups Louis' face, pressing his lips to his husbands. Louis kisses back, his hand around the back of Harry's neck. They both seem to laugh into the kiss at the same time, and pull away, forehead against each other's.

"Thank you," Louis says to the man, taking the papers from him and nodding before him and Harry are off running again. Though before they get to Harry's car Louis stops Harry, his hands on his husbands chest. Both are breathing hard, chests rising and falling.

"Wait," he pants, smiling up at Harry, "Can we still do the whole ceremony later? I actually wanna do the whole thing... please," he admits, gulping.

Harry doesn't even respond. He just kisses him hard, and within seconds their snogging on the sidewalk.

When they pull away Harry nods, nosing along Louis' jaw, "Whatever you want, baby," he mumbles, leaning to press kisses on the man’s collarbone and up his neck to his jaw. He makes it to his lips, sucking Louis' bottom lip in between his own. "Love you, sweetcheeks."

Louis giggles, pulling away and wrapping his arms around Harry's waist. He can hear the beat of the man’s heart with his head against his chest, and nudges Harry's chin with the top of his head when Harry leans his chin on it. "Love you, babycakes," he says.

 

* * *

  

Okay, so maybe getting married in the middle of the night just because they felt like it wasn’t the smartest idea they’ve thought of, but they’re happy. So even at nine-thirty in the morning on a weekend when Harry’s trying to get his mum to not freak out about it, he still doesn’t regret it.

Anne looks back behind Harry at Louis, who is standing with his hands together and a shy smile on his face. “You’re serious about this,” she raises her eyebrows, looking at her son, “oh, Harry!” she exclaims, and she’s not sure if she’s suppose to be happy or frustrated with her boy, but her only son is married. And she’s kind of pissed that he did it since she always wanted to have a real wedding with the suits and getting all dressed up and throwing flowers and dancing and cutting cake and just the whole thing. But Harry has this gigantic smile on his face and he’s looking at Louis and tugging him forward.

“We’re going to do a ceremony,” Louis blurts, sinking into Harry’s side, “uh, my mum freaked a bit since I’m her first born and she wanted to have a big wedding and such, so uhm, there’s gonna be a wedding,” his cheeks are a light pink.

It takes Anne a moment, but then her face breaks into a wide grin, and she claps her hands together, “Oh, my boys!” she squeals, pulling Louis in for a hug. He laughs, hugging her back, and when she grabs at his hand to see the ring he lets her admire it.

Harry leans down, pressing a kiss to Louis’ temple, “Told you she’d give in,” he whispers, making Louis chuckle.

“Shut up,” he murmurs, holding his hand our farther when Gemma suddenly comes in barking about how Harry called her on the phone saying he got hitched. And _wow_ , Louis thinks as Harry squeezes his hip, he doesn’t feel so bad about taking away Harry’s former last name now.


End file.
